Darkened Heart
by Rekkusu
Summary: A small touch. That is all it took. Now their fates are intertwined. Come with Rogue and Lucy as they discover their futures, battling through secrets, insecurities, and terrible tragedies.


**Hi readers! This is Rekkusu, and I'm the writer of this fanfic, Darkened Heart. This is my first Rogue/Lucy story, so I hope you all like it! If so, then you will definitely be seeing more of these stories! Have a good time reading and thank you for any support you may give me! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Wind was whipping around him, and the trees were swaying dangerously, but this did not affect him. The young boy stood on the ground, carefully keeping his balance, as he craned his slender neck to look up at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend, Sting and his parental figure Weisslogia. After looking for a few minutes, he began to give up, then out of the corner of his trained eye, he caught sight of a light colored wing high in the sky with a small figure sitting atop the creature's scaly back._

 _A wide smile grew on the boy's face, contrasting the gloomy expression he was wearing before. Excitedly, he bounced up and down, waving his arms around, seeking to grab the attention of the one on the creature._

" _STING!" He shouted, hands now cupping around his mouth, overcoming the screams of the wind that was whistling in his ears._

 _Sting glanced down, after hearing the yell from his best friend, and smiled, waving back at the boy on the ground. Then he let out a small shriek, having almost fallen off the back of the dragon he was riding. A peal of laughter sounded after Sting regained his hold. Suddenly the dragon, Weisslogia, sped up, trying to get to his destination faster. "BYE, ROGUE!" He screamed loudly, hoping that his friend would hear him._

 _Rogue watched with a smile tugging on his lips as Sting rode off, wondering when his father would be home. He glanced around, looking at the trees that surrounded him, and started walking towards the large cave that his father would sleep in with him at night._

 _Once inside, Rogue flopped onto the ground, groaning. "I'm starving!" He said to himself, now staring up at the dark, rocky ceiling. As he laid there, complaining to himself, he heard the sound of wings beating closely in the distance._

 _Eyes growing wide, Rogue quickly pushed himself off of the hard ground and began waiting, staring out of the cave in sudden interest. That's when he heard it, the sound of giant feet slamming into the ground._

 _Rogue then filled with energy. Hopping out of the dark space, he ran over to a clearing, eyes happily skimming over the one in the center. In the middle was Rogue's adopted father, Skiadrum._

 _Skiadrum was known as The Shadow Dragon, and for a good reason too. All dragons focused on a certain type of magic, the one he had control over was shadows, unlike his brother, Weisslogia, who had tamed the light. Their element often was shown through their appearances, and in Skiadrum's case, it was obvious which one he dominated._

 _He was completely covered in dark scales, and not just your average darkness, no, they were pitch black, not a gleam of color showing from them. Looking up, one could see Skiadrum's blood red eyes, and along with them, you could see a pointed beard made entirely of shadows. Atop his head, two horns sat proudly, and behind them, from his neck down his spine, laid a long, moving mane that was also composed of the shadows he ruled. But that was hardly the last thing on Skiadrum that was made out of shadows, as the most important thing on a dragon, also was created out of darkness. His wings jutted out from his back, flapping ever so gently, causing small streams of shadows to stray from them, only to slowly make their way back. All in all, Skiadrum was born to be a creature of the night, and that was exactly how he liked it._

 _Rogue bounced over to him, smiling and waving. "Hi Skiadrum!" He stopped when he was in front of the dragon, and spoke again. "I'm soooo hungry, what did you bring back?" Rogue glanced up at Skiadrum's face, then his eyes lit up. "What are we practicing today?! I hope it's something cool, like fighting!" He pumped his small fist into the air, failing to notice Skiadrum's exasperated expression._

" _Calm down, youngling. There is much to discuss, but before we begin your lesson for today, let us eat." Skiadrum's voice was deep and it reverberated through the forest._

 _Rogue did as he was told, but he kept his wide grin. "Alright!" As he started walking closer to the cave, towards where they would normally eat, Skiadrum looked upon him with a stern gaze, wishing that he would not have to go through this lesson with such a young boy. But, it could not be helped, and with that thought in Skiadrum's head, he hobbled over to Rogue, trying to keep his footsteps quiet._

* * *

 _After lunch, the dragon sat down, and watched over his charge carefully as he ran around the cave, clearly not aware of the actual danger that could be lurking down there. "Youngling. Our lesson…" He reminded Rogue who then perked up and stopped his fooling around. "We will not be learning about fighting. We will not be learning anything taught in real school. No, today, our lesson is much greater than that. We will learn about mates."_

" _What's a mate?" The shadow dragonslayer asked, obviously confused by the previous statement._

 _Skiadrum mentally sighed, this one had much to learn but that was his fault. This should have been learned sooner, if only Rogue had been ready for such a heavy lesson earlier. Oh well, it couldn't be helped, he thought. Let's get on with this. "Come sit child, this will be a long lesson."_

 _Rogue did as he was told, nestling himself on top of his parental figure's paw. When he finally got settled, he peered at the dragon, wondering what type of lesson would make Skiadrum act like like this. Usually he wasn't so tired, so weary...but today...well, no matter. He would find out soon enough._

 _As if noticing the boy's inner ramblings come to a stop, Skiadrum released a small puff of breath before asking Rogue a question, "What would you like to know about mates first?"_

 _Thinking for a moment, he tapped his chin, then said, "What is a mate?"_

" _You see child, a mate is someone you love, adore, cherish, and never forget. A mate is someone you have a strong connection with, as they are the one that you are destined to have forever. A mate will understand you perfectly and will give you peace, calmness and happiness, no matter what you had felt before. They will be the one to show you the light in the dark and show you the beauty in life. But, that being said, child, they are also a dragon or a dragonslayers one true weakness."_

 _Rogue was very interested at this point and wanted to know more, much more. "One true weakness? What do you mean by that…?"_

 _Skiadrum dreaded this moment the most, for he did not want to explain what losing a mate could do to a slayer. With hesitance, he began another speech, "The connection that forms between a mate and the slayer is very strong and it runs very deep. So deep in fact that you will feel their pain when injured, their joy when happy, and their anger when frustrated. Due to this extreme bond, if a mate becomes missing, or…" The dragon paused, not wanting to tell a young boy this, but it was information he needed, so he continued, "...if a mate is to die, the slayer will lose themselves to the darkness."_

" _What do you mean by that Skiadrum…?"_

" _The slayer will go insane, their point in life is now gone. The one that meant the most to them is lost forever, and in most cases, a slayer will likely kill themselves, as they cannot bear the pain of their other half being without them. There are only a few accounts of a dragon or a slayer staying alive in such a traumatic experience."_

 _Rogue seemed very confused and his lips curled into a grimace. "If such bad results can happen when a mate becomes hurt, then why would anyone want a mate? It seems like too much trouble. I don't want to die...I don't want a mate…"_

 _This feeling was familiar. Skiadrum had thought the exact same thing when he was a hatchling, but that was before he met the beautiful dragon that was his mate. After he met her, all previous thoughts went down the drain, nothing else mattered to him. She was the one for him, and he liked it just like that. One day, the child will understand, he thought._

" _That's what you say now, youngling." With a slight nudge, Rogue slipped off of Skiadrum's paw and sat on the cave floor, where piles of hay had been set down for him._

" _Did Sting learn about this too?"_

" _Of course he did."_

 **Okaaayyyy….soooo….opinions? Should I continue this? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
